Sweet Dreams
by GWFreak315
Summary: A bit cliched, I know, but two girls get sucked into Middle Earth and meet two certain elves. However, there will be an odd twist: what is their lineage? LOC and HOC R&R! If you don't like Mary-Sue's, don't read!
1. AJ and Britania

Hello everyone! Sparky here! This is my first Lord of the Rings story, and no, I don't own Legolas get's all starry eyed, however much I wished to. Uhm, read and review. Tell me if you like it. Its kinda cliched, but what the heck! You can still like it!  
  
Summarry: two girls get sucked into Middle Earth duh! and meet two certain elves. Mmhmm, I know, done before. But there should be a twist somewhere in there... smiles evilly  
  
Character Descriptions (just so I won't have to describe them during the story and bore you even more than this story might):  
  
Andrea "AJ" Jones: 21 years old, tall (5'10"), slender, lightly tanned skin, curly red hair cut to just above her shoulders. Deep, indigo eyes. Very aggressive and protective of her loved ones, kind of a smart ass and lovin' it. Very intelligent and powerful. Not someone you want as an enemy. Preferred weapon: the Chinese Zai, singular Sai (AN: if you've seen Daredevil, the weapons Elektra uses, or if you've seen the Mummy Returns, the weapons that Nefertiri and Ank-su-namun use to fight each other).  
  
Britania Jones: 21 years old (their twins), short (5'4"), slim, pale skin, straight, light red hair going down to the middle of her shoulders. Soft, blue eyes. Very shy and sweet, fears confrontation. Intelligent, and yet streetwise. Preferred weapon: long sword.  
  
Okay, those are my characters! Read on!  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
Chapter One  
  
PG-13  
  
The alarm buzzed loudly in the dark room, announcing its presence to the slumbering occupant. A groan could be heard from underneath the covers on the large bed, as a slender hand shot out and whacked the clock viciously to the other side of the room. Six thirty in the morning was definitely not the most preferable of times to wake up.  
  
AJ shot up when she heard her sister bang on the door, "AJ! Get your lazy but outa bed! Right now, before I have to come in there and drag it out!"  
  
What a way to say good morning, AJ thought dryly as she rubbed her temples, her red hair a riot around her face.   
  
"Did you hear me! Are you awake!?" Came Britania's suspicious voice.  
  
"I'm awake!" AJ barked, glaring at the closed door as she heard her sister chuckle triumphantly and whistle to herself. Sadistic little leprachaun, just because she was a morning person did NOT mean that everyone else was.  
  
After her first attempt to roll out of the warm, comfy, cozy bed failed, AJ just rolled out, then cursed loudly as she got caught in her sheets, therefore making her fall to the ground much harder. Because they had graduated college a year early, AJ and Britania were now living on their own, trying to survive one day to the next. Their parents had died when they were ten, and they had no known relatives, and got rushed off to an orphanage. Whenever a prospective parent would look at Britania, AJ scared them off, and scared off her prospective parents as well so that they would stay together.  
  
Pulling herself up off the floor, AJ clumsily made her way around her darkened room, muttering foul curses as her feet came in contact with random objects strewn about the floor. She was not quite the neat freak her sister was.   
  
"AJ! Hurry up and get dressed! We have to be leaving soon!"  
  
"Yes, m'am!" AJ called out sarcastically, as she mocked her sisters voice, "AJ, get up! AJ, do this! AJ, do that! Hmph, I'm not her slave."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
AJ glared at the door again, though she knew it wouldn't have done much protection any way. Both AJ and Britania had an uncanny sense of hearing, so much so that they could hear many things distinctly that others could not. They could also see much better than the average layman. And, to make matters even more odd, they were much more light than others, not sinking into the snow as deep as other people did. And Montana saw a lot of snow.   
  
Still grumbling, AJ pulled on her favorite pair of dark jeans, black sweater, and her favorite pair of black hiking boots. Darker colors always suited her better. Then, she proceded to grab her purse, shoove her cell phone and wallet in it, and bow respectively of the huge Legolas poster she had hanging in her room.  
  
Ever since they were little, both Britania and AJ had been obsessed with the Lord of the Rings and other assorted Tolkein works. They were ecstatic when the films had come out. So much so that they had practically ever line memorized from the first two movies, and were eagerly awaiting the next one that would come out soon. AJ especially liked Orlando Bloom/Legolas for those big, baby blue eyes that were just so ensnaring. Besides that, both girls had always felt some weird connection with the film, as if they had actually been in it or something. Though, neither had ever told a soul.  
  
After her morning ritual was complete, she stumbled into the kitchen where her sister was busy making hot chocolate (neither could stand coffee). Brit was simlilarly clothed, only in lighter clothing. She wore light, boot cut jeans, a warm, close knit beige sweater and her tan hiking boots. Her hair, unlike AJ's, who just wore it down, was in a messy bun and she was humming softly to herself.   
  
"Hm, where did I put those marshmellows?" Brit said softly, in a distracted manner.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Brit? You know, they say that's the first signal that you are losing your mind, or what ever little was left of it," AJ said playfully, her indigo eyes bright and playful now that she was more awake.  
  
Brit jumped, startled by the sudden presence of her sister, who had a special talent to sneak up silently on people. Placing a hand to her chest, she glared at the tall woman before her, "Quit doing that, AJ! It's annoying!"  
  
AJ rolled her eyes, "Oh, and waking me up at six thirty in the morning isn't?"  
  
Again, Brit settled a steady glare on her, "AJ, you know we have to leave early if we want to miss traffic. Remember, we're going skiing today? Don't want to take long time to get there? Must wake early?"  
  
Groaning, and leaning her head back, AJ said, "Dude, Brit, your whacked up. I'm sure that I could have squeezed in a good fifteen more minutes!"  
  
"That's what you said when I tried to wake you up at six."  
  
"See! I was-oh, six? Well, so I was fifteen minutes off. Who cares! I still think we could have slept in longer!"  
  
Shaking her head and looking severly at her sister, Brit said, "AJ, your incouragable. Now, get your hot chocolate and lets get moving. I don't want to be late."  
  
Shooing her away with her hands, Brit quickly went to the small table by the door, hot chocolate in hand, and grabbed her purse. AJ smiled impishly as she got her hot chocolate ready and grabbed the keys to their new, 2003 Dodge Stratus. They walked down the stairs of their apartment, bantering good naturedly with each other as they reached the car.  
  
AJ got in the drivers seat, not a very willing person to let even her own sister drive her baby. They were still giggling as they pulled out of the driving lot, and as they made it to the first light.  
  
"Oh, this will be so much fun!" Brit gushed as she looked out at the snow all around her.  
  
Smiling softly, AJ nodded and began to drive as the light turned green, "Yes, it will."  
  
They did not even see the enormous SUV coming toward them until it was too late. The last sound both girls heard was the loud blare of the horns, then all went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AJ moaned softly as awareness came back to her. Pain engulfed her entire body, and somehow AJ managed a soft groan. The pain subsided ever so slightly, and AJ tried to open her eyes.  
  
What had happened? The last thing she rememebered was driving with Brit.   
  
Britania!   
  
Where was she? AJ became frantic, and tried desperately to open the marble slabs over her eyes. When she finally managed to lift them, she had to close them immediately, blinded by the bright light. Again, she attempted to open her eyes, this time more slowly, so they would become accostomed to the light.  
  
After several moments, she was able to open her eyes fully and without much pain from the light. It took her a moment longer to be able to move the pupils around, but she finally managed it. What she saw shocked her.  
  
Toto, she thought, I don't think we're in Kansas any more.  
  
Well, there we go. My first chapter. If you review, if I can get at least one review, I'll write more! I promise! Thanks a bunch. Sparky 


	2. Psychopaths and Legolaswannabe's

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I forgot to mention this: my friend, Kitten, shares this name. She's the one who registered as GWfreak315. My mom thought it would be safer if I entered my story under her name, so that's why this won't take anonymous reviewers. Well, actually I don't know why she won't take anonymous; you'll have to ask her.   
  
And, when I wrote this story, I was kind of in a 'pity me' mode, which happens often. If I play myself down or something, just whack me over my internet-head and tell me to perk up. I'm fighting a battle with depression at the moment, and sometimes, it gets the best of me. That's why I write, though, to get me out of my depression.   
  
Hm, I don't really know what a Mary Sue is blushes furiously. I mean, I get the gist of it, but I don't really know exactly what a Mary Sue would be defined as. Could anyone tell me? And right now, my story may seem cliche, but later, it won't. Are any of you familiar with Elrond's Uncles? Elured and Elurin (By the way, if anyone can figure out how to do the little ' over the letters, please tell me) who were lost when Feanor of Menegroth attacked their parents, Dior and Nimloth (Dior,   
  
By the way, is the only child of Beren and Luthien) and were never seen again. Elwing, Elrond's mother, was the only one of that line to survive, supposedly.... I know, it was supposed to be a secret, but those two are involved with my story, making it not cliche! Some of it, at least.  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: I love your name! Anyway, I know Orli has brown eyes, but Leggsy has blue (and yes, I did notice the brown! I was so put off! Blue eyes are so sexxy! Rowrr) and, in my room, I have two humongous posters of Leggsy with blue eyes, so that's how they'sa gonna be!   
  
And thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter two!  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
Chapter Two  
  
PG-13  
  
AJ looked around her, completely surprised not to have found her face meeting intimately with the cement. Instead, she was looking at a wide-open field, a forest on the border. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a hint of snow anywhere.  
  
Wait a sec, she thought, it's December! There should be white stuff everywhere! Nor was it cold enough to pass off as winter, more like fall.   
  
Pain sliced through her head, and she moaned, rubbing her temples. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to force the pain into submission, something she was very good at. What had hit them?  
  
Them! Britania! Again, she had forgotten her sister, but now that she was more aware of herself, she searched around frantically. Standing up, wobbling only slightly, AJ scanned her surroundings. A large, black Dickies (AN: obviously, don't own any name brands!) bag lay on the ground beside her, and she bent to pick it up. Fortunately, she had had a concussion before, and knew to go slowly.  
  
As she straightened back up, AJ nearly cried because she could not find her sister. She clutched her purse to her, and shuffled a little bit around the field, trying to see any red head in a blue sweater. If she had been thinking clearly, she might have tried her cell phone...  
  
"Brit! Britania! Are you here? Answer me! Can you hear me!?" She cried, though her voice was raspy and did not project very far.  
  
AJ was suddenly aware of hoof beats coming towards her from the back, and she turned quickly, crouching into a low, fighting position. Who would be riding horses in this day in age? And where was she? These thoughts and a million more passed through her head as she waited silently for the rider to get into her line of vision, thanking the stars above that she had taken several forms of martial arts since she was six. It gave her an edge.  
  
The rider finally came into the clearing, and AJ stiffened when she saw him. For indeed, it was a male riding into the field that AJ was in. Her jaw practically dropped to the floor as she saw what he looked like.  
  
It was like this man was some Greek god, maybe Adonis or Eros. Though he was on horseback, AJ could tell that when he stood, he would be at least 6'3" maybe 6'4". He had bleached blond hair that went just past his shoulders, and he had eyes as blue as the sky above. His face was perfectly sculpted, with bow-shaped lips that looked like they were made for smiling. Then, AJ saw what he was wearing.  
  
Again, her jaw practically fell to the ground.  
  
The god was wearing clothes like he was in one of the Lord of the Rings movies! In fact, he looked like an elf... He wore a green tunic and leggings, with a tan cape tied about his neck. He carried an elven like bow and arrows, and there was a sword attached to his saddle. What mental hospital did this guy escape from!? He even wore those fake elven ears!  
  
AJ moaned, Oh, god, I'm gonna get killed by some psychopath Legolas-wannabe!  
  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts of how she survived a car crash, though that was still iffy, and now she was going to get killed by a psycho, that she didn't even notice that he had stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Are you all right, my lady?" A strong, masculine voice said from above AJ.  
  
She squealed in surprise, falling back onto her butt. Her breathing came in short pants, her heart beating rapidly, scared half out of her wits. However, that didn't last long.   
  
Jumping up, despite the sickness she felt from doing so, AJ glared evilly at the handsome yet whacked man before her, "What is your problem!? Your not supposed to sneak up on people like that!"   
  
He looked at her in amusement, which just angered AJ even more, "Dude, what is wrong with you! What hospital set you upon our poor world?"  
  
That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. The man before her scowled deeply, an eyebrow raised in annoyance.  
  
"Excuse me for checking upon a lady in distress. When I saw you on the ground, I thought you were hurt, and seeing as how there is blood coming down from your temple, I'm certain I was right. Obviously, however, you did not need my help. I will leave you now." He moved to get back onto his horse.  
  
AJ panicked, "Wait! No, don't leave me! You may not be crazy, I'm just not used to seeing people dressed this way! Am I on the set of some movie!? Please, tell me where I am!"  
  
The man stopped and looked at her in confusion, "What is a movie?"  
  
She blanched, not knowing what to say. Boy, this guy must have lived a sheltered life. "Forget that, just tell me where I am!"  
  
"You are just outside the city of Rivendell," he answered simply.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I asked a simple question and expected a simple answer. Is it too much to ask where I am! And what do you mean, blood!? There isn't any blood on me! See!" AJ raised a hand to her head, to prove that he was wrong.  
  
Well, dang. AJ thought as she felt a warm, sticky liquid that could only be blood. Lowering her hand, she looked at it with wide eyes, then back up at the man in front of her, "Well, I think I'm going to pass out now. Do you think you good take me to wherever you're going?"  
  
The blond god nodded, his eyes clouding with concern.  
  
AJ sighed, reassured that she wouldn't be left alone, then blackness enveloped her once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly, consciousness came upon AJ, and she forced her eyes open again. This time, it wasn't quite as light as it was before. So, it didn't hurt as badly as it had when she had woken up earlier.  
  
"Where am I?" She murmured groggily, not recognizing her surroundings.  
  
"Your in the House of Lord Elrond, in Rivendell. On October the 22, if you were wondering," came a kind, gruff old voice.  
  
AJ's blue eyes widened, "Holy crap."  
  
Well, there we go. Second chapter. Sorry it's so short. I was going to make it longer, but then decided to wait and add more into the third chapter. Now, don't worry, and don't ask me where Brit is, she will come in good time! Review! Love, Sparky ^_^! 


	3. Gandalf

Hey everybody, sorry it's been so long, I've been busy! But, I'm back. First thing's first, I'd like to respond to some of the reviews, primarily one.  
  
Isilwen: before I start, I want to say, at least, thank you for reviewing. And while I like constructive criticism, and will in fact take some of yours to heart, I would also like to say that if you want to make comments and criticize my work, I would damn well like it if you had some of the information correct. Pardon me, but your response flustered me, so if this seems a bit.abrupt, its because I am responding right after I read the.comments you made. And I'm an A type personality, so everything you say will be answered; a)redheads, haven't you ever heard of tanning salons? Think maybe my character could have gone there? Or maybe to the beach. Just because most redheads are generally pale, some are not, like my Aunt, who lives in Texas. B) "living day to day" a car is a necessity, and something they had to have, so they bought it. However, I can see your point. I would revise it, but it's all ready out there. C) I thought that this was just for fan fiction, emphasis on fan. Someplace where even the most illiterate of human beings can post literary ideas. I doubt half of the people who publish on this site give a rat's ass that their spelling is horrendously bad. You should be happy with me for having at least decent spelling. And I did thoroughly EDIT, but I'm not a rocket scientist, nor am I a perfect speller. Everyone has errors. I read one of your stories and counted three. May not seem like a lot, but did you thoroughly EDIT your story? And not everything was misspelled! I know a lot of stories that are hard to get through, and mine isn't one of them, unless you're obsessive about having every little word perfect! Now on to your second review a)author's note, just because you think that having author's notes are bad, doesn't mean everybody else does. On other stories that I have written, I've had reviews saying that they LIKED having author's notes, that not only did it keep it more interesting, but it also helped them to understand better. And do you tell every last author that they shouldn't have author's notes? It's our stories, and if we think we should add notes and tidbits, then by God, we will. Unprofessional is more a term I would use on a person who finds fault in things where there is obviously no need to be perfect, and therefore no need to mention, or someone who sees something that is useless to them, but maybe helpful to others, being unprofessional. For the good of the people, my dear, not the good of the one. This story is not to dazzle everyone with how perfect my writing can be, but to entertain them, which is part of the true meaning of fan fiction, other than exposing everyone to your style of writing and letting them see your creativity. Which is what it should be, not a friggin' spelling bee. B) OH, and here comes the most nagging part of what you wrote. If you had actually read my story, you would have realized that the girls were orphaned when they were ten, and hence did not always live in an orphanage, hence AJ's ability to access martial arts. And, I know at least here where I live in Washington, and where I used to live in Texas, martial arts is offered through school. Then, obviously, they were out on their own and AJ was able to get more training. This seriously bothered me when you wrote that, so, if you pay no attention to anything else, pay attention to this. C) Have you ever heard of author's license? Apparently not. Have you read any other stories where Gandalf comes to the room (I would give you names, but I'm just to pissed to look them up at the moment)? Apparently not. I have read several stories in which this was the case. But beside that, it is my job, or however you wish to term it, to decide what will happen and what will not happen in my story. Therefore, if I want the Virgin Mary to show up on the Easter Bunny's door step, then, BANG! There she is. My story, my ideas, no room for discussion. D) And no frigging duh the elves are good healers! What do you think I am, a novice writer basing my story off the movies? Uh- uh, I've read nearly all of Tolkien's brilliant work, including one by another author, "The Guide to Middle-Earth". I know that elves are good healers. She didn't pass out primarily from her wound, though it was a factor, but also from the shock of it all. They just put her in the healing room because she was unconscious. Again, author's license. And finally, e) and yet again, AUTHOR'S FREAKING LICENSE! If I want Gandalf to be interested in her, then he will be. And wouldn't you find it odd if a strange looking person mysteriously appeared? Be the least bit curious? And maybe there is some magic involved with their appearance. I ended it with a cliffie, though an obvious one, for a reason. Things are going to be explained later on. And I don't think it's a wise idea to tell someone that their story doesn't add up when the only thing I can think of that lays outside of author's license is spelling errors, which, by the way, weren't numerous. Nit-picking. Hope your not offended.  
  
And thank you to everybody else who reviewed. Sorry if I seemed a little bit testy, but that's life. Anyway, hopefully this chapter should be longer. Love Sparky!  
  
Chapter 3 Sweet Dreams  
  
AJ shot up in bed, her eyes wide, at the vision of Gandalf the Gray, or she assumed he was Gandalf, if what the blond god had said was true, in front of her. If waking up in a field wasn't odd, then waking up to find a character you thought fictional speaking to you was completely bizarre and mind-blowing. AJ wasn't sure yet that she wasn't dreaming.  
  
But, there he was, a supposedly fictional character sitting right by her calmly, a small smile on his bearded face. AJ's eyes blinked rapidly, trying to take it all in. The only thing that came to her mind was: "But it's December."  
  
The man laughed, a gentle laugh, one not meant to ridicule, "Not here, my dear."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask this, but who are you?" AJ asked hesitantly, looking at him cautiously.  
  
"I should think you all read know that."  
  
She scowled, not pleased with his answer. "I have an idea. But it can not be possible."  
  
"Oh, can't it?" He asked.  
  
"You are being purposely perverse, and I've all read got a splitting headache. Please just tell me what's going on. Where I am. Who you are."  
  
He took pity upon hearing her weary voice, and gave a compassionate smile, "Of course, my dear. As I assume you have guessed, I am Gandalf the Gray. You are in the House of Lord Elrond in Rivendell. I assume you and your sister have been sent here from your world because you are needed to help in the War of the Ring."  
  
"My world? Then you know- wait, did you just say my sister? She's here!" AJ exclaimed, trying to get out of the rather large bed. Gandalf set a gentle hand upon her shoulder, preventing her from getting out.  
  
"Yes, the Lady Britania was brought here two days ago. She is in good condition. And she is worried for you."  
  
"Two days ago? How long have I been out?"  
  
Gandalf looked at her for a moment, "By out, I assume you mean unconscious?"  
  
AJ glowered at him, "Whatever."  
  
"You have been asleep for nearly five days now. I believe the trauma from your, shall we say, trip, had an affect upon your body. Inasmuch-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," AJ interrupted, rubbing her aching temples, "back up for a second there. Trip? How did we get here in the first place, if this is indeed really Middle-Earth, and why?"  
  
The old, wise man sighed softly, "I wish I could tell you. But there are many things that even I do not know about your arrival or why you are here, however, I am sure those will come out in good time. And you are indeed in Middle-Earth."  
  
She looked at him incredulously, "But how! The Lord of the Rings is a book, for God's sake! It's not real!"  
  
Again, he gave her a vague smile, one she remembered getting anxious with in the movies, "Is it? Is Middle-Earth merely a work of fiction? Or perhaps your world. Is it a work of fiction?"  
  
This surprised AJ, and she stuttered for a bit, "Well, well no! Of course not! Our world is real!"  
  
An eyebrow shot up, "Really? How can you be so sure? Here, Middle-Earth is very much real, its people very much alive, and not the work of one man. Your world, for the Lady Britania has told me much about it, seems more like a work of fiction to Lord Elrond and myself."  
  
Licking her dry lips, AJ looked at him silently, trying to process everything. Finally, she said, "At the moment, my head hurts too much to ask too many questions. However, expect that tomorrow you will most likely be bombarded with questions. And you will receive one now. Where is Britania?"  
  
"She is currently dining with the Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Aragorn."  
  
Nodding, she pushed her legs off the side of the bed, then yelped in surprise as she finally noticed what she was wearing. Swearing, she jumped onto the cold marble floor, cursing again as her bare feet protested the cruel treatment. Her blue eyes flared indignantly.  
  
"Who the bloody hell put me in this frilly contraption!" She yelled, pulling on it with her fingers and holding the hem out as if to show how bad it truly was. She felt like she was in some stupid flannel nightgown that people in the West would wear to the Age of Exploration: frilly, white, and incredibly too female.  
  
"Where are my clothes!" She hissed again, now tugging furiously on the evil thing that bound her.  
  
Gandalf looked at him in amusement, "We thought you would be more comfortable in a nightgown. And I really must insist that you sit down, I would not wish you to become exited and pass out again."  
  
"I did not pass out! I merely had a black spell! And you were so wrong about this get-up. Did Brit put you up to this? Ooh, when I get my hands on her.. " she trailed off, a maniacal gleam in her eyes.  
  
The amusement still showed in Gandalf's eyes as he stood up slowly, "I will send for a maid to help you get into your own clothing, then I shall wait outside the door. I am assuming you wish me to take you to your sister?"  
  
"You assume correctly. And I can dress myself. I am not a toddler."  
  
"Apparently," Gandalf said dryly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later, AJ, now happy that she was back in her darker clothing, walked to the heavy looking oak door. Cautiously, she opened it, not sure as to what she would find on the other side. Gandalf was there, as well as another man. This new person was stately and regal, tall, with brown hair and pointy ears.  
  
, AJ thought, looking almost exactly as the actor who portrayed him, whose name she could not remember, however, she did think of from the Matrix when she saw him. That actor played a pretty mean dude in that movie. Fortunately, she wasn't in that particular movie, thank the Lord.  
  
Both men seemed to realize that she was there, and turned to her. Gandalf smiled sweetly, and Elrond looked her over critically. Testy, her head hurting unbelievably badly, and still confused as to why she was there, if she wasn't dreaming, AJ snapped, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
  
Gandalf snorted, and Elrond looked at her blankly. AJ blanched, but then flushed with embarrassment. She had forgotten Middle-Earth didn't have camera's.  
  
"Did you just try to insult me, Lady?" Elrond asked in a rich, cultured voice.  
  
AJ rolled her eyes, her embarrassment forgotten, the smart ass back in full gear, "Give the man a prize."  
  
Elrond stiffened, and Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry, Lord Elrond, but do remember she is in emotional turmoil at the moment. Forgive her of the blunders she will make."  
  
"If I weren't so dang tired, I would probably smack you. I know perfectly well what I am saying and who I am saying it to. No need to apologize to him."  
  
"You know who I am, child?" Elrond asked, looking at her in wry amusement.  
  
Rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Duh. What gave you the first clue? And I am no mere child, my LORD. Maybe to you, being an elf and all, but in my culture, I am not very young." Something was bothering her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't place it, nor did she try real hard to locate the source. Shrugging in a very Gaelic manner, AJ said, "Stormcrow, will you please take me to my sister."  
  
Gandalf looked at her in surprise, not used to hearing the use of that particular name of his, but neither he nor Elrond said anything of it, "Of course, my dear, of course. Good day, Lord Elrond. We shall see you tomorrow." And after a bow, AJ and Gandalf began to walk away.  
  
"Oh, that's right! Tomorrow is the council, isn't it?" AJ asked as she and Gandalf walked along the corridors, her eyes wide and bright as they took in the scenery.  
  
Gandalf nodded, "Yes, it is. You and your sister shall attend."  
  
AJ stopped mid-stride, and Gandalf paused as well.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! Brit and I will not go! We know to much! We could affect the outcome! No, it is not a good idea, and I won't do it!" She stuttered, looking utterly horrified.  
  
"You have no choice, my dear. Lord Elrond wishes you to attend." He said simply.  
  
Shaking her head vehemently, AJ continued to walk, and Gandalf fell in behind her, "No, I'm American, born free. I don't have to do anything I don't want to do."  
  
"You are no longer in your America, my dear. You are in Middle-Earth, in Elrond's kingdom. You and your sister shall attend."  
  
Opening her mouth to argue, then snapping it shut, AJ glared at him, "I won't go."  
  
Gandalf smiled at her, "As you wish."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~  
  
It took them another ten minutes to reach where her sister was, and AJ was getting antsy. She was worried about Brit, although she knew she shouldn't be. After all, they could both take care of themselves.  
  
AJ placed a hand upon her forehead, moaning. God, they had been through so much! It wasn't even funny. And now they were in some book, and AJ didn't know how they got there, and she wasn't thoroughly satisfied that she wasn't just dreaming this up. Nope, she couldn't be. In all of her dreams, which, much to her dissatisfaction, were often quite violent, had she felt any pain. And the hideous pounding in her head was enough to give her pause.  
  
Some minutes later, the pair reached two large oak doors. In front of the doors were to valet-looking elves, who promptly opened the heavy pieces of wood when she and Gandalf got near. AJ's brows rose, but she made no comment, for fear her headache would deepen. As they entered, the first thing that caught her attention was just how friggin' big the room was! It could have fit at least twenty of the girls' apartment easily. The next was her sister. The sight of her would have brought a smile to her face, but instead brought a scowl.  
  
There, before her eyes, was her beloved sister, in one of the prissy gowns that the elven maidens were wearing of a deep burgundy that suited her wonderfully. AJ wouldn't be caught dead in one of those outfits.  
  
The next sight that caught her attention was the company the her sister was currently with. And by God, if it wasn't Aragorn and Legolas! Two of the yummiest men she had ever seen. And beside Aragorn was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Obviously Arwen.  
  
When they entered, Britania and the other's looked up. A look of pure joy crossed Brit's face, and she jumped up from her chair and practically flew to her sister. Despite her annoyance with what her sister was wearing, AJ couldn't help but open her arms in welcome as the blur of burgundy rammed into her, shaking her poor bones violently. AJ laughed lightly, and her arms wrapped comfortingly around the smaller woman.  
  
"Oh, AJ! We thought you would never wake up! I was so worried!" Brit exclaimed when she had released her.  
  
Smiling wryly, she jerked her head over to Aragorn and Legolas, "Seems you found some comfort in the yummy, yummy men populating this area."  
  
Brit flushed becomingly, but quickly shook it off. "Hello Gandalf!" She said merrily, waving at him sweetly.  
  
Looking between the two in question, AJ was slightly annoyed that her sister had taken this all so easily. However, she wasn't prepared for what Brit said next.  
  
"I can't wait to go to the Council tomorrow!"  
  
That was kind of short, but my fingers are super tired, and I have to go to bed soon. So, see ya for tonight! Review! Love ^_^V Sparky 


	4. The Council

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've been very, very sick! Not to mention, just a little bit lazy! Sorry! Anyway, here is chapter number four!  
  
AJ stared dumbly at her sister, not quite believing what she had just said. Brit's smile wavered a little when her sister said nothing, and then fell altogether. Cautiously, she touched her sister on her shoulder.  
  
"Um, AJ? Are you there? Did you hear? We've been invited to the Council tomorrow. Cool, right?"  
  
This snapped AJ out of her trance.  
  
"Like Hell we're going! No, no, no, no, no, not no, but Hell no! Bad idea, very bad idea!" She was shaking her head vehemently. Brit was staring at her in shock.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"First off, if we really are in this loony bin everyone seems to think is Middle Earth, do you know how much us going to the Council would change the course of history! Quite a bit! We know too much! And second off, there is no way we are here in the first place! We are merely dreaming! We aren't going!"  
  
Brit shook her head, "I'm sure this place is real enough. We can't both be having the same dream."  
  
Growling low in her throat, AJ grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her into a corner, "Then I'm dreaming and your just being the annoying sister who I wish would make more sense and think with her head! Middle Earth is not real! It is a book written by a man name J.R. Tolkien! It ain't real!"  
  
"Ain't isn't a word."  
  
Screaming into her hands, AJ began to pace back and forth in front of her beloved sister, who was watching her comically. Nothing was making sense. Middle Earth just was not real, was it.?  
  
"Ha, if you're so smart, then how come we understand Elvish! Hm? I don't remember taking a course on the language," AJ said triumphantly.  
  
Brit sighed patiently, as if she was regarding a two year old girl, "AJ, you just have to go with the flow. You aren't supposed to ask these questions."  
  
AJ stopped pacing and stared incredulously at her, "You did not just say that! Oh God, I need a gun. Somebody shoot me now! I'm hallucinating! They're gonna put me into an asylum!"  
  
Placing her hands on AJ's shoulders, Brit led her over to the table she had been sitting at with Legolas, Aragorn, and presumably Arwen. AJ went without a fuss, still muttering about what type of medicine's they were going to give her and how she would have to tape down her belongings so none of the other crazy people stole them. Gandalf motioned for Legolas and the others to leave, giving the sisters some alone time.  
  
"AJ, I don't understand why you can't just believe that by some miracle, you and I landed up in Middle Earth? I thought you would be happy."  
  
Groaning, AJ laid her head on the table, "But, Brit, don't you understand? We're supposedly someplace that is make-believe! It isn't real! How can I believe that we are actually something that is merely on paper?"  
  
"I don't know, AJ," Brit said, "but you're going to have to somehow. I did."  
  
Looking up at her, AJ said softly, "Well, at least there are some hot asses running around here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nearing time for the Council to commence, and AJ was doing her best to hide. She refused to go to the Council, even if she did accept that they might be in Middle Earth. She didn't want to change the course of its history by being present.  
  
She was sitting in the garden when she heard the footsteps. It was probably only Brit or Gandalf again, trying to convince her to go to the Council. Didn't they understand the reasons why she wouldn't go? That everything could change?  
  
However, AJ was not expecting who sat down beside her. Lord Aragorn.  
  
AJ was startled for a moment when he just quietly sat down, but then sighed.  
  
"Hello, future King. Are you here to try to convince me to go to the Council as well?" She said softly, not looking at him, though she felt him start when she said his future title.  
  
"I forget that you are not from here. Though it is curious as to how you know who I am," he said in that coarse, utterly devastating voice of his that many a woman swooned over.  
  
"I know many things, some that are yet to be known," AJ responded, hating the fact that she sounded like Lady Galadriel.  
  
He nodded, "So I've heard. Why do you not wish to go to the Council?"  
  
Leaning her head back against the tree she was sitting by, AJ sighed, "Many reasons, not one of which could be countered in good conscience."  
  
"You could be a very valuable source of knowledge for us."  
  
She looked over at him then, an eyebrow raised in sarcastic question, "I am a woman."  
  
He dismissed that with a wave of his hand, "Just because you are a woman does not mean you are any more the weakest creature alive. True, in general men are the stronger sex, but that is not always the case, as I believe is true in yours."  
  
"Very wise words. It must be a burden to have your ancestors looming over your shoulders, particularly the most famous of them all," she said vaguely, knowing he would understand her, which he did.  
  
"Yes, it is troublesome. But I deal with it as best I can. And with Arwen's help."  
  
"If you are not careful, you, too, shall miss the Council," AJ said, looking back over the garden.  
  
"I shall attend when you do," he answered.  
  
Turning back to him, AJ said, "But I am not going!"  
  
"Suit yourself. I shall not either."  
  
"Your guilt complexing me, and I don't like it," AJ pouted.  
  
His gray eyes slid over to the corners to look at her with amusement, "Really?"  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AJ sat grumbling on her stone chair that was situated between her sister and Gandalf. How Aragorn roped her into going to the Council, she will never know. She used to be famous for her ability to completely ignore people when they tried to "guilt" her into doing something.  
  
Around the room, AJ saw familiar faces: Boromir, son of Denethor; Gimli, son of Gloin; Gloin himself; Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood; Glorfindel, another Elven Prince; Aragorn; and other Elves, Dwarves, and men alike. And one hobbit: Frodo.  
  
Elrond sat at the front on a large chair, a round dais before him. He looked stern and focused, and AJ prepared herself for one of the most famous speeches.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction," Elrond began, looking around the room, "None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
AJ felt sorry for the little guy as he slowly and carefully brought the Ring and placed it upon the dais. The room went into instant murmurs, and both AJ and Brit knew what was coming next.  
  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir said, and AJ rolled her eyes. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay - by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!?"  
  
AJ tried not to chuckle at him. Boromir looked kind of like a cheerleader up there. Then, she turned to wait for Aragorn to say his piece.  
  
"You cannot wield it," Aragorn said, right on expectation. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Boromir did not look very happy that his tirade had been broken by Aragorn, who didn't look perturbed at all. Good sign of a future King: stay calm in the face of calamity. However badly AJ and Brit wanted to speak up, neither did, knowing it probably wouldn't be wise.  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered, probably to cover his wounded pride.  
  
AJ decided that she was going to step in, instead of Legolas, "He Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. Be quiet, Boromir, for you speak of what you do not know."  
  
The room went silent again, and they all stared at her, including Boromir. Elrond and Gandalf looked at her in a look that was similar to.pleasure, as if they had wanted her to speak up.  
  
"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King," Boromir said, but he sat down.  
  
"And your father is doing how well?" AJ sneered, knowing that she was probably picking a fight that would best wait for later.  
  
Before Boromir could reply, Gandalf broke in, "Aragorn is right. We can not use it."  
  
"You have only one choice," Elrond said, "The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
Brit grabbed AJ and pulled her down into her seat, silently chastising her, and nodding her head over to Frodo, who still looked to be in shock to find out that Aragorn was royalty. AJ felt even more bad for him. And then she remembered what Gimli was about to do.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for!?" He shot up out of his chair and sprinted to the Ring, his axe drawn. AJ tried to warn him, and Brit covered her face, but it was to late. When the axe exploded, catapulting Gimli backwards, AJ had been unable to say a thing.  
  
After a moment of confusion, Elrond said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloín, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He appeared completely undisturbed by what had just happened.  
  
"One of you must do it," Elrond finished, eyeing the Council, though it was obvious who was going to do it.  
  
Boromir rubbed a weary hand over his face, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said!?" Legolas cried, his beautiful blue eyes bright with anger as he jumped from his seat, "The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli barked.  
  
"And if we fail?" Boromir cried, "What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared, causing quite a stir.  
  
Everyone jumped up, minus AJ, Brit, and Frodo, and began to argue with one another. Gimli's voice could be heard saying, "I'd never trust an elf!"  
  
Funny how Gimli and Legolas were destined to be best friends.  
  
AJ knew who was going to call out, who was going to say he was going to take, and both she and Brit got up and went to the little hobbit, kneeling before him, giving him smiles of reassurance. He looked at them with his big, blue eyes, and AJ felt her heart melt into one thousand tiny pieces, so pitiful were they. Still looking at them, he said, "I will take it!"  
  
Frodo stood up and said it again when it had no affect, "I will take it!" When everyone quieted down, Frodo continued, AJ and Brit still at his side, "I will take the Ring to Mordor.though, I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf came to him and laid a large hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn rose from he seat strode over and knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas added, moving to stand beside the small hobbit.  
  
"And my axe!" Gimli cried, moving to stand by Legolas, who gave him a very annoyed look, but said nothing.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir said as he faced Frodo, "If it is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Here!" A voice cried, startling everyone momentarily. Sam came barrelling out from some nearby bushes, running up next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me"  
  
"No indeed," Elrond said, though he looked fondly upon the two small hobbits, "It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned for a secret council, and you are not."  
  
"Oy! We're coming too!" Everyone turned, surprised, to see Merry and Pippin running over. Elrond watched with shock as they ran past him and stood next to Frodo. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.  
  
"Anyway," Pippin said, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry snorted.  
  
Pippin nodded in agreement, then paused, as Merry's words sunk in. Turning, he looked at him indignantly.  
  
Elrond looked to AJ and Brit, still by Frodo's side. "Will you ladies join the Quest?"  
  
Brit nodded enthusiastically, but AJ hesitated. She looked over to Frodo. They had only met briefly, but AJ felt like she had known him for a long time. Well, she had, since she did read the books, but that was beside the point. He looked at her with those blue eyes, and she sighed.  
  
"Yes, we'll go."  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha! There we go, peeps! That was a sorta long chapter, right? I know, it was primarily stuff you have seen all ready, but it was necessary! Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be more longer. Review! Love always! ^_^V Sparky 


	5. Respones to Flames

Hello. This is just an authors note, so you nice people who read my story can skip it if you like. This is really to respond to the people who just recently reviewed. Don't mind me.   
  
Actually, I'm surprisingly calm with the flames I got. I'm shocked. I'd probably be pissed as Hell, but I'm not. Go me. I suppose I didn't really believe people could be so mean, but, I'm not hurt, not really. Shocked, probably, that some people could say such hurtful things. But then, I didn't expect everyone to love my story. In fact, I was expecting flames, after all, some do help. And, maybe if I wasn't just getting over the flu, I would be more hurt, but, I'm kind of hyped up on medicine, so that's kept me fairly calm. Before I begin though, I have to say I don't believe I've ever, on any of my stories, received such long reviews. Thank you guys, even if they were flames. Now, to begin, and don't worry, I won't freak out.   
  
Alex Savoia: hm, that was an interesting review. I don't particularly think I'm all that immature, just standing up for my story. I did probably go overboard, and I said that in the response. Did you read that part? I don't know whether to call you Mr. or Ms., so I'll give you the generic M. That will work, won't it? I don't really believe it is your job to tell me whether I should grow up or not. I didn't realize you were God. Please excuse my blunder. Your right, it probably would take them quite a while to save up for a car. Pardon, again, my blunder. With the spelling errors, correct, she was just trying to help. And, did you read my response all the way through? I did say that I would take spelling into consideration. Correct again about the personality. But again, I am an amateur fiction writer. So kind of you to point that out again. With the authors notes, again, thank you for pointing out that I'm an amateur. I'm just starting out. And I hope all the kind people who write stories out there aren't upset that some unprepossessing author played down their stories because they have authors notes in the middle. I'm sure, M. Savoia, that you don't mean to say that just because a story has an author's note that it is bad? I should hope not. Your right, Legolas is no Greek god. Certainly not Adonis or Eros. Pardon, once more, for putting that in there. I didn't mean to offend you... With the typical Mary-Sue, why thank you for pointing out that I'm an amateur! I appreciate it so much. Maybe, do you think, my character could have been upset about being in a car accident? Would that work? Oh, dear, am I sounding like a bitch again? My my my, I'm going to have to work on that. Rebuttal? Are you a debater, M. Savoia? I love the word rebuttal, since it plays such a major part in the Lincoln-Douglas debate format. I didn't realize that my spelling mistakes were so horrible that you couldn't get through it. And yes, Isilwen to criticize to help me, I understand that. And do recall, I did say in my response that it probably wasn't wise for me to be responding so quickly after reading it. Hm, so because one of the reasons I am writing is not to dazzle, I am not a serious author. Why is that, M. Savoia? Can you please explain why I am no longer a serious writer, or if I was never one. I'm slightly confused. And I'm also confused as to why this establishment is merely for serious author's, and not for, pardon my grammar, non-serious authors? I thought this was a place for everyone. Why is it merely for serious authors? After all, it is supposed to be fanfiction, correct? Something that can't be legally published, correct? Are you going to go to every author who writes humorous stories and tell them that this place is merely for the serious authors? Or, are you going to go to every author who doesn't mind so much that their spelling isn't all that and tell them that they can't post because they aren't serious? Oh, dear, I'm being a bitch again, aren't I? Well, I'll just have to work on that... You are right, you don't know me, nobody knows me. Therefore, I don't think anybody has much of the right to criticize so harshly, especially if the person is amateur. And perhaps I wasn't so annoyed by the Lady Isilwen's critiques, yet by her tone. I have no qualms about receiving critiques, M. Savoia, it is the tone that most generally bothers me. But, that is a side affect of being diagnosed with severe depression, I tend to get touchy. I don't particularly think I acted childishly, but then, your God, right? So you know that I acted childishly. Sorry, I won't do it again. The bitch in me just keeps on popping up. ^_^ I'm sorry that you don't think I'm ready for virtual publication. I would remove this particular story, in fact, I truly am considering it. But, you see, here's the snag, somebody likes this story well enough to put it on their favorite's list. And while I would love to take this apparently heinous story off-line, that would hurt their feelings, and I feel I owe it to them to finish. If you don't believe that this story is on a favorite's list, you may check. Remember, I don't force you to read this story, and if you don't like it, I'm sorry, truly, I am. But just don't read it if you have so many problems with me or my story. I hope I didn't bite your hand. I meant only to acknowledge that I saw it. And no, you're review wasn't all that testy. I am looking forward to your ... rebuttal, for I am sure you will wish to respond to me. I appreciate your candor. And, before I move on to the next person who flamed me (after all, you both took time to give such lengthy reviews, I feel it my job to respond), I must reinforce that at the beginning of my response to Ms. Isilwen, I did thank her for offering her help and reviewing, and I did say that I probably was being a bit too much of a bitch. But, as you fervently pointed out, I'm an amateur, I'm not used to such reviews. I hope that you interpreted this response as being calm, for at the moment, I am calm, and I am taking your reviews seriously. Although, one point sticks out, about it an insult to the "serious authors" out there, etc. One insult does not beget another. I hope you did not offend any of the non-"serious authors" (pardon me if that is grammatically incorrect) when you say we shouldn't post. I wouldn't want you to have hurt their feelings. You did not hurt mine, nor did you make me angry. I hope that was not your goal. You did give me insight, if you were wondering. I'm a bit of psycho-analyzer type of person, I'm in Human Behavior and Psychology at the moment. Your review has given me a lot to think about. Thank you, M. Savoia (Alex is such a generic name, I don't know if you are a female or a male), again, I appreciate your candor, and shall take your words into consideration. However, I won't apologize to Isilwen, and if you think that is childish, so be it. I'm a child. Are you happy now? I will, however, apologize for the tone in which I replied. It was, I'm sorry to say, a little too much, and, Isilwen, if you are reading this, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Being an amateur, as you pointed out, M. Savoia, I was crushed when I received her review. But, I've grown up. I look forward to your response, M. Savoia, if you so wish to give one. Thank you again for responding ^_^V and may you be successful where apparently I am not.   
  
Moving on......  
  
The Akai-Sakura: hello. I like your name, it reminds me of flowers. (Sorry, had to get that out of the way) As with M. Savoia, your responses did not hurt my feelings. I hope that was not your goal. I don't believe you are a heartless bitch that you don't feel sorry that their parents are dead. If you don't, you don't, that's your prerogative, not mine. I thought it would be a nice plot. I'm sorry that you don't appreciate it, or that you think that it is cliché, but, as M. Savoia pointed out, I am an amateur. Perhaps if I wasn't, you wouldn't think my idea cliché? Or I wouldn't come up with clichéd ideas? With the red hair, true, I'm a red head, and I burn, really, really bad. I understand that genetics usually has red heads burning, truly, I do. Hm, but I believe I mentioned my Aunt. You live in the South of Texas, right? I doubt you have ever heard of her, but that is where my Aunt (a red head) lives, and believe me, she tans. Pardon if I based my character off of one person, but it was with my Aunt in mind that I created AJ. About the weapons, I know many who find the art of the Zai a very interesting sport. Why can't my character's find it interesting? And, I don't appreciate you saying "Blessed Cassilda, you will die". I take that as a direct threat, even if you didn't mean it as one. Sorry if I take this personally, but seeing as I've had real death threats sent to me outside of the fanfiction world, I take it VERY personally when you say I shall "die". Please refrain from such comments. I don't mind your flames, but that is completely uncalled for. Thank you for saying my grammar isn't that bad, that's very kind. "Zandru's hells". Are you a fan of Marion Zimmer-Bradley (pardon if I butchered her name, I don't have one of her books in front of me, but I recognize some of the language you have been using)? I'm sorry that I butchered the cannon, but if you are so against people butchering the cannon, why do you read the fanfictions? Just out of curiosity. And, if you don't like Mary-Sue's, don't read them. Simple as that. No need to chew out the author when they write one. Again, if you don't think I'm creative, don't read my story. Simple. If those arguments are meant to annoy, think up new ones, because yours can be shot down. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Why waste time on something you don't like? If you prefer the cannon, then stick with the original books. Yeah, Adonis wasn't a god, believe, I know that fact. But he was coveted by two goddesses, Aphrodite and Persephone. I think that is enough to make him hot. And pardon my use of "sculpted". Amateur. Wouldn't you be rude if you were just in a car accident? shrugs shoulders Sorry, but she had a lot on her mind. True, there is no October in the books. I don't recall the actual time name. But, would every Lord of the Rings fan know that there wasn't October? My sister loves the movies, and when I read your review to her, she wanted me to ask you if every LOTR fan out there knew that there was no October? Shouldn't I try to blend both movie and book so anybody who reads it, not just book fans, but also movie fans, can understand? That is my logic. And what's wrong with being a movieverse fangirl? Or a Legolas movieverse fangirl? I'm confused. I thought this was a free world. If you don't like Legolas fans so much, why read the stories? In my summary, I say my story is going to be a Legolas story. I don't understand why you would read it if you don't like those. laughs softly Yes, I've been told I'm a bitch. I don't mind. Apparently you didn't read my first chapter all the way through. I did say I don't own Legolas or anything else. If you would please go back and check, I would appreciate it. I don't really like people saying that I didn't do something, and it could get me sued, when I actually did. My mother's a lawyer, my dear, and I'm very familiar with the copyright laws. Yes, she was only trying to help. We've established that fact. And, as said before in my response to M. Savoia's "rebuttal", I did say that I probably was going a bit overboard at the beginning, that I should have waited. It's true. I probably did go on a bit much. My Aunt doesn't dye her hair, she is allergic to the dye. Some red heads do tan. How would you know that all can't? Have you met every last red head in the world? Until you have, I would appreciate it if you refrain from such comments as NATURAL red heads can't tan. Again, with the author's notes, I'm an amateur, I'm just getting the hang of it. If you despise "MOVIEVERSE LEGOLAS FANGIRLS" then don't read stories by them. Yes, Elrond was not a King, forgive the generic term I used. About the language, I'm going to ignore that comment, for you made it on the review of the third chapter. Though, I will say, I did mention that AJ had problems understanding WHY they understood it. I'm sorry about your headache, dear. But then, it could have been avoided if you didn't read my story. Calm down dear. No need to get so excited. Why give yourself a migraine over reading something you didn't like? You didn't have to read my story. You didn't have to see how "badly I butchered the canon". I don't understand why you would want to flame me. Do you flame every author who falls from the path of the canon? Oh, and forgive the lapse of the second R in Mr. Tolkien's name. No need to resort to calling me names. I used lines from the movies because I wanted everybody to understand what was going on, not just those who read the books. Besides, I wrote the chapter after I had taken some Sudafed. I was a little bit, how would you say? Out of it, perhaps? And my brain is not pathetic. I take four AP classes, and I'm making A's in all of them. I'm only a sophomore. I don't think that would be labeled as pathetic. I'm sorry you seem to think so. Tarzan-language is wonderful, dear, you should try it one day! ^_^ With Sudafed, of course. sighs mystically I always wanted to join the Fellowship, its why I wrote this fanfiction. I'm not even going to stress again that you didn't need to read the story... it's a waste of breath. My my my, you've insulted other stories as well. I hope the authors of such stories have read that response. They won't bother to read any of yours, then. As mentioned before, I would take this story off, but its on a favorite's list, and I don't want to hurt the kind person who thought my story was entertaining enough. They liked it as it is. I hope they aren't distressed if they should read this. But, I felt it was my civic duty to respond after you and M. Savoia took the time to give such lengthy responses to my story. It's a story, it isn't supposed to be realistic. Thank you, however, for reviewing. It was pointless, but thank you anyway.   
  
THECheeseTurkey: Thank you for telling me so kindly what a Mary-Sue is. I really do appreciate it. You're so sweet! ^_^   
  
Okay, there we go, I'm just about finished. Ending comments:  
  
Alex Savoia: Thank you for actually having good points. I appreciate that the arguments you gave were of merit, and something that is either my responsibility or my choice. I'm sorry you don't think I'm a serious writer, but that happens. Thank you, however, for giving worthwhile critiques.  
  
The Akai-Sakura: if you didn't get the message before, don't read Mary-Sue's if you don't like them. Don't waste my time, or your time, by complaining that the story butchers the canon or any other such thing. It is useless and annoying. While some of your arguments had some form of merit, your others did not. If you have such a problem with movieverse Legolas fangirls, then don't read their stories. Don't know if this will get into your "pathetic little brain", but you reviewed four times about the same thing, pretty much, that could have been remedied by not reading the story. If you have worthwhile critiques, like M. Savoia, come back. Until then, don't waste my time. Thank you ^_^.  
  
Well, there we go. I hope I didn't shock anybody too much. And I won't be offended if nobody likes my story any more. I just want to stand up for myself. And if you don't appreciate it, well, I'm sorry, but if I get flames, I would like to address them. It's in my nature to not take critique's very well. Thank you all for reading my story, though I hope the only people who read this response are the people its directed to. Thank you all. See you (hopefully) next chapter! Bye! 


	6. Interlude

Oh my, I feel tears, really, I do! You all are so sweet! And I was acting like a bitch, kinda, so I'm really sorry to everybody, even the flamers. You guys are all so sweet!  
  
Windy: Thank you so much for the kind words! They are really appreciated!  
  
Isilwen: I'm of two worlds about this. I want to apologize for being such a bitch, and yet I was kind of hurt by the review, mainly cause I've never had one of that sort (critiquing). So, here goes: I'm sorry for being a bitch, it was uncalled for. And I did take a grain of salt from your words, truly.  
  
spazticrededhobbit: Yeah, go red heads! I've been one for five years My brown hair was way to mousy, and I hated it. I love being a red! Red heads all the way, baby!  
  
Ox King: Oh yeah baby! Get that bar-b-queue goin'! I love S'mores! Thank you for liking my story!  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: I love your fic! Its so funny! Yeah, I'm a girl, and proud of it! Thank you for putting me on your alert list! That's so cool! Yeah, I love Mary-Sue's too! And if people don't like them, why read them? I ask you, why bother? And that comment they made about your story, that was really immature! At least my flamers had the decency to give me good arguments without insulting me TOO much. I agree: this site is also here for fun! If people want to be serious writers, they should go to Fiction.net and post serious stories that they want people to take "seriously". And I like stories that stray from the canon as well, it gives the story flavor! Thank you so much, sweetie, your so kind! ^_^  
  
Okay everyone! Just know that I am sorry for being a bitch, but I don't really appreciate flames. However, I shall try my hardest not to reply if I get anymore, kay? Anyway, here's the next chapter! It does have a song in it.  
  
Chapter Five PG-13  
  
AJ sat staring at nothing, sitting on a bench in the lovely garden, her thoughts drifting back to the Council. How in the world did she get roped into going? Brit must have brain washed her or something.  
  
But the truth was, AJ was scared. Just plain scared. Sure, it wasn't everyday that a girl goes to a supposedly fictional world and gets asked to go along on a mission. But, AJ knew that not only would they change history, but they also faced a certain death. Neither knew enough combat arts to where they would survive. AJ was scared, she didn't want to die.  
  
In all the fan-fictions she had read where this sort of thing happened, the heroines all seemed to be brave and courageous, not even worried that they might die. AJ was scared stiff. She was petrified. She had always thought that she would die at a ripe old age and in her sleep. Somehow, she just knew that wasn't how she was going to die now.  
  
Whenever AJ was troubled, she did the one thing that soothed her. She sang.  
  
/I tried to kill my pain But it only brought more (So much more) I lay dying And I'm pouring Crimson regret, and betrayal  
  
I'm dying Praying I'm bleeding And screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet! Return to me salvation My God! My Tourniquet! Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me; Lost for so long? Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me?  
  
I'm dying Praying Bleeding And screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet! Return to me salvation My God! My Tourniquet! Return to me salvation  
  
(Return to me salvation) (I want to DIE!)  
  
My God! My Tourniquet! Return to me salvation My God! My Tourniquet! Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave My soul cries for deliverance Will I be denied? Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.  
  
(Return to me salvation) (Return to me salvation.)  
  
"Tourniquet"  
by Evanescence*  
  
AJ sighed softly as she finished the song. She loved Evanescence, they were one of her favorite bands. Their songs were so powerful and beautiful, especially "Tourniquet". AJ used to love just going into her room and turning it up on the radio. There was very little possibility that would happen now.  
  
"That was a very beautiful song," a quiet voice said from behind her, startling AJ. She whirled around, her blue eyes widened ever so faintly. There, behind her, stood the yummy yummy elf, Prince Legolas.  
  
"Prince Legolas?!" She cried in dismay, having not forgotten how she had treated him when he found her.  
  
His eyebrows rose a good two inches when she addressed him by his title, "Oh, so now we are on formal terms, Lady Andrea?"  
  
"You know my name?" She said, staring at him stupidly, momentarily forgetting that her sister was there too and could have, in all possibility, told him her full name.  
  
Softly, he chuckled, and sat down beside her, similar to what Aragorn had done before the Council.  
  
"If you're here to try to talk me into doing something, please don't," AJ said, watching him in suspicion.  
  
"Do you think that is what I am going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. That is what Lord Aragorn did before the Council," she replied, still eyeing him warily.  
  
Legolas shrugged, "Do not worry yourself, you are all ready going on the Quest, there is nothing more to convince you to do. Although, I'm sure Arwen and your sister would love me to convince you to wear a dress."  
  
She snorted, "Fat chance of that happening."  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked in confusion, not used to her slang. AJ rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. It just means that there is very low probability of getting me into one of those fancy dresses. I prefer my outfit, thank you." AJ looked down at her dark jeans and boots, silently wishing he would leave her alone. Could he not tell she was nearly sick with fear?  
  
He laughed, a rich, deep sound, "Yes, that is what I thought would happen."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said when you first came upon me. I didn't mean to be rude," AJ said bluntly, sick of all this play-talking.  
  
Legolas sobered and looked at her seriously, "I quite understand. Believe me, I take no offense. You were injured and obviously upset. It was stupid of me to treat you as I did."  
  
"Oh, please don't say that!" She moaned, "It makes me feel worse! There you were trying to be nice to me and I go all psycho-bitch on you! The least you can do is tell me I was being an ass."  
  
"All right, you were being an ass."  
  
"Gee, thank you for agreeing with me," AJ said sarcastically.  
  
"Lady Andrea, you are being perverse. Believe me when I say that I hold no grudge. Do not beat upon yourself for nothing," Legolas said, and she believed him to be sincere.  
  
She looked at him silently for a moment, then said, "All right, on one condition."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That you call me AJ instead of Lady Andrea. You make me sound like some old dowager empress," she wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
Again, Legolas laughed, "As long as you don't call me 'Prince Legolas'."  
  
She smiled back at him and stuck out her hand, "Deal."  
  
He looked at the outstretched appendage quizzically, "Why do you give me your hand?"  
  
"..."  
  
AJ grimaced, "It's called a handshake. When two people make a deal, they usually shake on it."  
  
"Oh! Okay! So, I take your hand.. and you take mine?" He asked, looking like an eager puppy about to learn a new trick.  
  
"Heh heh," AJ giggled dryly, highly embarrassed that an elf his age was acting like a child, "Yeah, that's the general idea."  
  
She took his lean hand into hers and they shook awkwardly, Legolas paying avid attention through it all. When they were done, AJ forcibly removed her hand, the elf not quite understanding that you were supposed to let GO when you were done. She moaned and held her head in her hand.  
  
"Why are you here, Legolas," she asked, desperate to talk about something else so she didn't have to explain anything else to the poor man, er, elf.  
  
"I was walking through the gardens, and I heard a voice singing, you. Never before had I heard such a style of singing, so I stopped to listen. Do you truly wish to die?" He asked now, and AJ had a sinking feeling that that was the true reason he actually came up to her.  
  
"No, Legolas. It's a song. Those are just the lyrics. Sometimes, when I'm upset, I sing the song to soothe my soul," AJ replied softly.  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding, "I do as well. I find that singing is very calming, especially when I am angered by one of my father's advisor's."  
  
AJ grinned when he said that, his nose bunched up in disgust similar to she had done earlier, looking VERY handsome. She shook herself quickly, AJ had no time nor room for romance.  
  
"Being royalty must suck."  
  
"I do not know what suck means, but I have faith it is not something overly horrible, therefore I agree, it does. suck."  
  
She laughed then, "You're hopeless."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AJ hummed softly as she walked to her room. It was nearly midnight, and she had just finished eating. She had always been a late eater.  
  
Finally managing to get to her room after getting lost several times, AJ opened the heavy wooden door with difficulty.  
  
"Gosh dangit! You'd think that if they'd wanted to get into their rooms without pulling a muscle they'd have thinner doors!" AJ growled as she finally got the door open. Of course, it could be that they were thin, and she was just too tired, therefore weak.  
  
"Having problems, AJ?" Brit said from where she sat on her sisters bed. They had not gotten to talk alone since the Council.  
  
She glared at the other girl, who now wore a frothy piece similar to what AJ had woken up in that first day. Brit sat defiantly on the bed, obviously preparing for a fight. Apparently, she didn't think that AJ was going to be so willing to go.  
  
"What do you want, Brit? I'm tired, and its late," AJ said softly as she walked around the bed to the vanity in the corner of the room.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me some cock-and-bull story why we shouldn't go?" Brit asked in surprise.  
  
AJ sighed as she took off her black sweater, now standing before the mirror in merely her bra and jeans, "Look, Brit, I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. I said I'd go on the Quest and damnit, I will. What more do you want me to say? That I'm going to chicken out at the last minute? Not bloody likely. That I'm scared? Hell yes, I'm terrified. But will I betray a promise? No."  
  
"Are you truly scared, AJ" Brit asked in a soft voice that had a funny tone in it which AJ could not place.  
  
"Yes. I most likely will be vilely ill very soon," AJ responded, brushing her fingers through the tangled mess formerly known as her hair.  
  
Brit looked up at her, her eyes becoming moist, "I am, too, AJ."  
  
She turned to her sister and smiled sympathetically, then opened her arms. Brit jumped off the bed and ran into them, and the sister's hugged tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Huny," AJ said calmly, using her old nickname for her sister, "We'll be fine. We're going to save the world! How many girls can say that they got to do that?"  
  
Her sister shook her head, "We're going to die, aren't we?"  
  
AJ was silent for a long moment, "It seems likely we will."  
  
Brit buffeted her shoulder, "Brat! You were supposed to say no, you numbskull!"  
  
"What? How the Hell am I supposed to know what you want me to say!? Ow, stop hitting me, you brute!" AJ laughed maniacally and dodged her sisters blows, running for the bed and grabbing a random pillow.  
  
She flung the fluffy thing at her sister, hitting her square in the face. Brit shrieked in mock outrage, and picked the pillow up off the floor where it had fallen, and attacked AJ, who now held another pillow. They giggled and shrieked as they regressed to their younger days when they would have fights in the water puddles and come back soaking wet.  
  
Finally, AJ got Brit in the stomach and sent her flying on to the bed. Soon after, AJ herself plopped down onto the large contraption in the middle of the room. They were both still giggling and panting hard, Brit lying on her stomach and AJ on her back. Silence ensued for several moments.  
  
"Hey AJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad that when I die, I know I've died trying to save somebody. I don't think I would have liked to die by a natural cause, not knowing that I can and will be a hero someday," Brit said softly.  
  
"I know, Brit. I know."  
  
Well, there we go! Chapter Five!  
  
*= I don't own Evanescence or any of their lyrics! I wish I did, but wishing gets nowhere, right?  
  
Hoped you guys liked the chapter, and if not, well, too bad! ^_^ Bye bye for now, Sparky! 


	7. The Beginning of the End

Hey everybody! I'm back! Was that a long wait? I don't think so, but I have a few ideas in my mind, and thought ya'll would appreciate it if I wrote 'em down!  
  
Okay, first thing WARNING: From here on out, this will probably be based primarily from the movies. Why: because most of you are probably familiar only with the movies, and frankly, I'm too damn lazy to remember what the exact order of events the book is in, 'cause I read it about three years ago! Okay! So, no flaming me if this is based off the movie, cause that's what it's gonna be. =P  
  
Second WARNING!: To all of you Eowyn fans, I'm sorry, but I don't like her! I'm warning you guys ahead of time. There will be slight bashing of Eowyn on AJ's part, but not on Brit's. Don't worry, it won't be major bashing, but I don't particularly like her and the way she was such a sap over Aragorn. This will come later on in the story, but I thought before any die- hard Eowyn fans got too involved in this story, you should know now. There will be a major cat fight. Anyway, just, if you're a diehard Eowyn fan, you might not like this! Sorry, but she really irritates me. Okay =)  
  
The Akai-Sakura: thank you for apologizing for the flames. I can understand that some people think Mary-Sue's are clichéd and boring. I should have indicated that this was a Mary-Sue in my summary (if you'll notice, I added that =) I've only read two of Marion Zimmer Bradley's books, but I enjoyed them nonetheless. I just have a really bad habit of falling in love with characters and then not reading the other books by the authors But I like her nonetheless! Yeah, too bad, though. She died recently, right? I can't remember, but I don't think she is alive any more. Believe you me, there will be a twist, and it won't be in the least a romantic twist! Yeah, you are younger than me, but not by much (my birthday is April 12th) I would e-mail you, you know, to talk about fanfiction and stuff, its just, my mom monitors my e-mails, and she isn't comfortable with me exchanging e-mails with anybody other than my cousin or my friend who lives in Germany =( I LOVE EVANESCENCE! Good band, good band! They rock! Although, I'm mad at my computer. When I originally wrote that chapter, the song was in regular poem form, and then it squeezed each stanza into a line when I submitted. That was really annoying! And, when I submit, it won't allow the italic's I add to stay in. Its really annoying. Yeah, I thought, 'You know, I've seen a lot of fanfictions where Legolas and the others know random slang from our culture, but they're not from it. What's with that?' so, I thought it would be kinda funny to have him completely not understand it! I'm glad somebody thought it was funny.  
  
Lady Taliana: Thank you so much! Those are such kind words! I've read a few of your stories, and the reviews, and I don't think some of those flames were very nice! Thank you thank you thank you! =)  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: Hah hah! I've had that happen to me before, too! I was reading the fanfiction "Falling In Love is Hard on the Knees", and was listening to my Guns'N'Roses CD, and just as I began to read the written lyrics, the song came on! Unfortunately, I was drinking when the song came on. Needless to say, I was coughing rather painfully. o.0 I love Tourniquet! It's such a good song! That's why I picked it. =)  
  
Druidgirl: Thank you for your kind review. But, from now on, I'm not going to respond to any more flames I may get, I will simply delete them if I can. I admit that I may have gone a bit overboard, but I still hold to what I say. And you're right, many flamers don't come back to see if they get any responses. (That's why I'm very happy with The Akai-Sakura and very appreciative about her apology.) Anyway, thank you!  
  
Okay, if you guys didn't read the response to The Akai-Sakura, my computer is a freak, and doesn't like it when I try to submit stories that have oddities in them, such as italics, or lyrics. Either that, or I'm just submitting them wrong. However, there shouldn't be much italics needed for my story, and when I have songs in a particular chapter, well, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience, I'll try to figure out what's wrong.  
  
Well, that's about it. Read on! Enjoy!  
  
P.S. I don't remember how long it was after the Council that they left on the Quest, so I'm just going to say a month, kay kay?  
  
Chapter Six PG-13  
  
AJ sat on her bed, looking listlessly out at the rising sun. Today was the day that the Quest began. Over the past month, both she and Brit had been taking lessons with Aragorn on how to fight properly with a sword, though they all ready knew the basics. Both had always been fascinated with the art of swordplay, something lost today in their world. And now, after the month long wait, they were about to leave.  
  
She was both exited and nervous about going. She knew what was going to happen, as did Brit. Both had decided it wouldn't be wise to give away any information, but AJ still had urges every once in a while. A particular occurrence stuck out in her mind: Boromir's death. Over the past month, the two had befriended each other, and now AJ didn't know if she was going to be able to watch him die. Brit was having this problem as well. Neither really wanted, for lack of a better term, to allow him to die. But, as her sister was wont to say, that was a bridge they would have to cross when they reached it.  
  
AJ was also worried about meeting Eowyn. She never, ever liked that character. Hopefully by the time they reached Rohan she would be able to control her temper better.  
  
Now, with only a few moments before they left, AJ was seriously reconsidering her decision. This Quest wasn't going to be a three hour thing, like the movie, or however long it took her to read the books. No, it was going to be a yearlong, danger filled journey. Was she truly an asset to the Fellowship?  
  
Gandalf thought so. Though he had not openly said that he wanted them to come along, it was obvious he did. He knew something about them, something that Brit and AJ didn't know themselves, and it was unsettling. Apparently he had told Elrond whatever it was he knew, for the Elven Lord started to look at both girls with odd, tender looks. It was, frankly, starting to creep AJ out. She was nervous enough all ready, she didn't need some old man giving her funny looks and not telling her why.  
  
AJ heard a knock on her door, and she turned, her wild red hair tumbling over one of her shoulders, "Come in!"  
  
AJ thought in annoyance as Legolas entered her room. Over the past month, AJ and the Prince had grown quite fond of each other. However, lately, Legolas had been hinting that he did not want AJ or Brit to go.  
  
"Hello Legolas, and how are you this fine morning?" AJ asked, annoyance evident in her voice.  
  
He sighed, "I see you know the reason of my visit?"  
  
"Listen Legolas, I understand that you do not want me or Brit to get hurt or anything, but we can handle ourselves."  
  
"I can tell you are frightened," Legolas said as he gracefully moved to sit in one of the chairs beside her bed.  
  
AJ rolled her eyes, "Really? Ya think?"  
  
He looked at her in confusion, and AJ mentally slapped herself. It had gotten quite annoying lately, what with no one understanding their slang. Both girls had had to monitor what they said, to make sure that everybody understood. AJ took a deep breath.  
  
"Legolas, it is true I am afraid, and I'm sure my sister is also afraid. However, that is not a good reason to abandon our promise to Frodo. This Quest, journey, thing. whatever it is! This is going to have the hardest impact on him, and if my sister or myself can somehow ease him of duty or pain, then, should we die, it would not be for nothing. And, frankly, it is very soothing to the soul to know that if I die, it will be because I was helping to save a world. In ours, I probably would have died from old age or a freak accident. Now I know that I'm doing something, will be helping somebody. Please, Legolas, understand me. You have become a good friend to me, and, as much as I would like your approval on this matter, it is not necessary."  
  
After her little speech, neither spoke. Legolas looked at her, too many emotions whirling in his beautiful blue eyes for AJ to know what he was feeling or thinking. Finally, his silence became too much for her to bear.  
  
"Well, Legolas? Do you have something to say to that?" She asked, completely baffled why his answer would mean so much to her.  
  
Slowly, he nodded, "I understand your reasons to go, for they are similar to mine. You wish to go to have something accredited to your name, to die knowing that you did something good for the world. I wish to go because I made a mistake, and now wish to atone for it. And also to represent my kind."  
  
"I assume by mistake, you are referring to Gollum?" AJ asked absently, not realizing what she had just said.  
  
His sharp blue eyes turned to her, "How do you know about Gollum?"  
  
She stuttered for a moment, unnerved by his stare, "Uh, um, Gandalf told me!"   
  
Still slightly suspicious, Legolas said, "Yes, that is to whom I was referring to. I am not proud of myself. But we have gotten off track."  
  
AJ nearly growled in frustration, while she wanted his blessings to go (for some reason still unknown to her), she also just wanted to drop the whole matter completely.  
  
"Though it is not my decision whether you go or not, I now better understand your need for it. I ask only that you be careful. You do not know what dangers await us."  
  
Plastering a fake smile on her face, AJ thought "Thank you Legolas, that means a great deal to me. Have you given my sister this speech?"  
  
Legolas laughed, a deep, musical sound, and shook his head, "No, Boromir was the one designated for Brit."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Are you telling me that none of the Fellowship wishes us to go! That you two were told to try to get us to stay!" AJ grew quieter then, "Way to burst a girls bubble. I'm sure once Brit realizes that you all don't want us to go, she will agree with me that we should stay."  
  
The elf's eyes widened as well, only in surprise and horror. Quickly, he made to redeem this new mistake, things he seemed to be making quite often, "NO! No, that is not what I meant, really! The Fellowship wishes both of you to go, 'tis only Boromir and I who have doubts."  
  
"Oh, so you doubt our potential, then?" AJ asked, completely nettled at the thought.  
  
Legolas groaned, "Listen to me, AJ. We do not doubt either your potential or your sisters. Both Boromir and I have been raised to protect woman, and it doesn't feel like we're protecting either of you if you go on the Quest with us. You can believe what you wish to believe, but that is the truth."  
  
She blushed, realizing she was acting like a ninny, jumping to all theses conclusions. What Legolas had said seemed possible, and she would rather believe that than think that they didn't want her to go.  
  
"Well, that sounds plausible. Better than you all not wanting us. Now, go away, I still have to get packed," AJ said, pushing at him playfully.  
  
Legolas smiled, "No hard feelings?"  
  
AJ shook her head, smiling as well, "Nope, none. Unless you continue to give me that male macho crap again. Then I'll just hafta beat ya!"  
  
He looked alarmed, "You wouldn't really try to strike me, would you?"  
  
Groaning and shoving him out of the door, AJ said in mock-annoyance, "Begone! Begone you ignorant fellow! And let me enjoy some peace!" After she had successfully pushed him out, AJ leaned against the door, giggling at his shocked expression.  
  
A knock vibrated against the door, momentarily startling her, then AJ cried, "Go away, Legolas! No more bugging me! Seriously, I have to get ready!"  
  
"Gee, I didn't think I looked all that masculine," a muffled voice said in amusement from the other side of the door. "Or is it that Legolas is slightly... effeminate?"  
  
AJ started, jumping away from the door, and opened it to reveal her sister. "Brit! I didn't realize it was you!"  
  
Brit smiled sweetly, "Obviously."  
  
"Uh, and hey! Legolas is not effeminate! He's an elf, for god's sake!" AJ said indignantly. Then she got a good look at what Brit was wearing. "What in the Hell are you doing in that get-up? Have you turned elf as well?"  
  
Her sister was wearing an outfit similar to the outfit Arwen wore in the movie, when Arwen was playacting as Glorfindel in bringing Frodo to Rivendell. Only, Brit's was blue, and her light red hair, that was starting to fade into a strawberry brown color, was pulled back severely from her face and held in a ponytail.  
  
"Honestly, AJ, no need to get upset with me. When in Rome," Brit said casually, shrugging her shoulders as she walked into the room. "I see that you've polluted the imaginations of the dress makers as well."  
  
Though AJ still wore her dark sweater and jeans, she had given a rough sketch of a trench coat to the dress makers and wheedled and whined until they made it for her, clucking in disapproval the entire time. Now, made from the finest green Elven wool, AJ had a loose fitting trench coat that would work far better than any cloak.  
  
"At least I will be able to fight better. Your wearing a skirt!" AJ cried, looking at the skirt in disgust. While she was happy that she was in her dream world, everything seemed to be changing. AJ had even lost the slight tan that she had slaved over to get, now looking as pale as her sister was.  
  
Brit giggled, "AJ, there is nothing wrong with wearing a skirt. After all, I am female. Don't we wear skirts?"  
  
"Yes, but only if you're a girly-girl! Why, it's practically sacrilegious to see you, an independent woman, being forced to wear a skirt!" AJ ranted as she roughly stuffed things she would need into a knapsack provided by the Elves.  
  
Her sister sighed, "AJ, who shoved a stick up your ass? I'm not forced to wear a skirt. This outfit is wonderful for traveling, and will keep me warm. I like it. Why don't you? And, just because I'm independent and all, does not mean I can't wear a skirt. Calm down, and act your age, not your shoe size."  
  
AJ glared at her, "I resent that comment."  
  
"Well, grow up and you won't have to hear it!" Brit said with a cheeky smile, sitting down on the large bed. "How are you feeling about being here, in Middle Earth? Do you really believe we are here? Or do you think we are just dreaming?"  
  
She paused, unsure of what to say. "Well, Brit, I don't know. And frankly, I don't want to delve to deeply into it. We're here, be it some dream I'm having or some miracle. I just want to survive this thing."  
  
Brit nodded, "I agree. Which brings up another subject. Boromir. I don't know if I will be able to die. Even though I had read the books, actually seeing it in theaters made me cry, and that was the only death I cried over. Since technically Haldir didn't die at Helm's Deep, I wasn't too sad, merely upset that they would do that. What are we going to do about Boromir?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that, too," AJ admitted with a deep sigh. "I don't know what we should do. It seems to me that if we prevent his death, everything will change. Or maybe it won't. I don't know, and I think we should just worry about that when the time comes for it."  
  
AJ finished putting the necessary things in her bag, including a thick, but surprisingly light, Elven journal and a random pen from the purse that had fallen into Middle Earth with her so that she could keep a record of what happened. Not to mention some unmentionables that she had also convinced the dressmakers to make. She turned to her sister, her riotous red hair falling about her shoulders, her blue eyes serious.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well? What did ya'll think? I'm trying to switch things around a bit (like AJ's tan and stuff). Sorry it's taken me so long, but I just got a new puppy recently, and it's been a tiring thing. Anyway, review! Sparky 


	8. Leaving Rivendell

Hi everybody! Sorry I've taken so long to reply, but I've been grounded and everything's been a mess. So, here's my new chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update all my other stories as well.........  
  
Lady Taliana: Yeah, my puppy is part Chihuahua part Dachshund and is only two months old! Unfortunately, she hasn't quite grasped the concept of going to the bathroom on paper and not on my bed (or myself for that matter.........) Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Dara: I will gladly explain about Gollum =). I can't remember the exact events, but basically, the Mirkwood elves had caught Gollum trying to go through their territory and the King, Thranduil (if I spelled that right) told his son, Legolas, to take him to Elrond. On his way, Gollum escaped him. That is one of the main reasons Legolas was in Rivendell for the meeting in the first place. Thank you for reviewing! =)  
  
the greenish plate: thank you! =)  
  
Agent Midnight: I'm sorry you don't like Mary-Sue's, but I did warn you in the summary. Why read them if you don't like them?  
  
Stinky Stan: thank you! =) I'll try to update soon.  
  
dulaithlossword: Hey! Pay attention! It ain't my fault if ya fail! (But, don't fail, cause that isn't good! ^_^) I know! I could not figure out what people meant by Mary-Sue's until someone kindly told me what they were (of course, that was after I was flamed for writing one.........). I don't write flames either, and I'm very receptive to constructive criticism when the tone is nice, not harsh. And, if a story gets too bad, I just stop reading as well. I didn't really think mine was so horrible, that's why I got so nettled with the others. One of my friends is named Brit, and I just loved her name. And, I have another friend named Alison Jones, and while I liked her nickname (which is AJ), I love the name Andrea much more than Alison (no disrespect to any Alison's out there!). Actually, Haldir doesn't die in the books. I was raving mad when I saw the movie, because he DIDN'T die at Helm's Deep. And, besides, he is the romantic interest for Brit, I can't kill him off! =) However, I still misted up when he died in the movies. And "Tourniquet" is awesome, hence my choosing it! Thank you for the nice review!  
  
Written Sparks: thank you! =) I really love it when people like my story, it boosts my self-confidence. I don't think, however, that I could handle any more new characters, primarily because I'm afraid that if I introduce anybody new, I will get flamed for the smallest inconsistency! But thank you for offering! ^_^V  
  
Melissa Ocean: Yeah, sorry about the J.R. thing. I was really tired when I began typing that chapter, and it kind of......... slipped in there, I guess. I wasn't paying close attention. And I know, I know, Eowyn was just flirting and she fell in love with Faramir and all that, but her character just nettled me! I don't know, I liked when she killed the head Nazgul and all, but otherwise, her character seemed whiny and annoying to me, always complaining that she should be able to fight with the men and disobeying orders and stuff. No, she probably wasn't a sap, and you do present a very good argument, I just don't like her very much! Don't worry, the bashing won't be major, just AJ glaring and one hella bad cat fight and that's about all! And, Brit will be trying to tone AJ down. So, no, Eowyn wasn't a sap (and yes, Faramir and Eowyn are a cute couple^_^), but I still don't like her very much. But thank you for reviewing and presenting very nice arguments! =)  
  
Allrighty then, here is the next chapter! Hope ya'll like it!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The sun was annoyingly bright as AJ and Brit walked out to the area where all the members of the Fellowship were waiting for them. Brit went straight to the hobbits and began to joke with them, trying to lighten their hearts. AJ just looked around her, wondering what to do. Her gaze fell upon a very unhappy Arwen and a grimly determined Aragorn walking away from her. She knew instantly what had happened.  
  
AJ rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Damn men', she thought in annoyance, 'and how disappointing. You'd think that Aragorn wouldn't break up with Arwen just because daddy Elrond told him to.' She made her way over to Arwen, ignoring the odd looks she received from everyone present because of her outfit.  
  
When she reached Arwen, she silently cursed again when she saw the tears shimmering in her gorgeous blue eyes. Aragorn had sure made a mess of this one. Pity peer pressure was every where, not just her world.  
  
Arwen looked at her sadly and tried to smile when AJ placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am fine, truly. It is just a sad thing to see them go."  
  
"And I'm sure it's just as sad to have your soul mate tell you that you can't be together, as well," AJ said gently, looking directly at the elven beauty.  
  
Wincing slightly, Arwen hung her head, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
AJ shook her head, lightly circling Arwen's shoulders with her arm, "No, it is not. However, I do know what happened. Worry not over it. Aragorn will return to you, alive and well. You shall both rule Gondor and be loved by all. I know, technically, I'm not supposed to tell you that. But it is true, believe me. Do not lose hope, ever."  
  
"But my father-"Arwen began.  
  
"Knows that all will be well. Do not believe him when he says hope has gone from this place. And do not go over the sea," AJ whispered in reassurance as she moved swiftly away from the very stunned Arwen. Inwardly, she was cursing both her revealing of the future, and her deterioration of language into something from the Middle Ages. How depressing.  
  
However, part of her was glad she told Arwen. She didn't want her to go through anymore trouble because she thought that Aragorn didn't love her, or wouldn't return. She just knew, the instant she saw Arwen, that she had to say something, do something, to reassure her. And in the end, she was glad she did.  
  
Making her way to the group, AJ glared at Elrond and stalked up to him, "Listen, no disrespect or anything, but I don't think you really have the right to tell Aragorn to forget Arwen or to make her forget him. For god's sake, they love each other! Would it be really so bad that she become mortal, or at least die sooner than you would wish? After all, didn't your brother choose to be mortal? Wasn't he granted an extension but ended up dying after five hundred years? Really, you should leave the poor kids alone!"  
  
Elrond was just staring at her, gaping at her, completely stunned that she had just said all that to him. Without waiting for his reply, she walked off, a small smile curving her lips. She walked up to Aragorn, who was talking with Legolas, Boromir, and the twins, Elladan and Ellrohir. Smiling wickedly, she smacked him on the back of the head, hard.  
  
"Idiot," she said with a hint of censure in her voice. He turned around incredulously in time to see her shake her head at him in exasperation and walk off, her trench coat swirling around her slightly in the wind. His eyes were wide and rubbed the back of his head in surprise.  
  
Legolas smiled at him, "I believe you just felt the wrath of a woman."  
  
"Why did she hit me?" Aragorn said, still massaging the back of his head. Brit choose that moment to walk up and she looked at him with raised eyebrows, all ready knowing why her sister had hit him.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Because you're stupid," she said slowly, then whacked him on the head as well and walked off.  
  
Aragorn was blinking rapidly, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. His gaze swung to Arwen, who was trying desperately not to giggle, her eyes oddly happy, even after what they had been talking about. Realization dawned on him, and Elladan, one of the elves he had grown up with, nodded.  
  
"Of course they know something you don't. Although, that could just be a woman thing........."  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
AJ had pulled her thick red hair up into a very messy bun, her gloved fingers now lightly touching the long, slender elven sword at her side. Last night, both she and Brit had been presented with weapons to protect themselves. AJ had gotten two elven swords, so beautiful that they took her breath away. On the blades were inscriptions that, of course, AJ couldn't read, but were beautiful all the same. The hilts on both were made of a beautiful glazed cherry wood, or Middle Earth's equivalent to cherry wood, with silver filigree laid in made to look like leaves wrapping around the length of both. It was love at first sight.  
  
She also received a long elvish knife, similar to the two Legolas carried. Like something out of a western movie, AJ tied the knife to her left thigh, so the could reach it easily.  
  
Surprisingly, Brit showed more proficiency with the bow and arrow than with a sword. She got a bow made of an elegant white wood, gold vines at the top and bottom were the string was connected. It was obviously a lady's bow, but deadly nonetheless. However, she too received a long knife, but kept hers strapped to the pouch that held her arrows.  
  
AJ took her last look at the safety of Rivendell as they left its beautiful gates, her blue eyes sad. What would begin now was a long journey with pain and horror lining it. This world was about to go through something akin to both World War One and Two combined. Many would die.  
  
Her chest constricted at that thought. Though she put up the pretense of being the 'rough and tough, touch me and get my boot up your ass' type of girl who cried at nothing, the thought of so many useless deaths made her want to weep. She knew war was sometimes necessary, but that didn't mean she liked it. The thought of so many families losing fathers, sons, brothers, and husbands made her want to curse at the Heavens. She never could watch the battle of Helms Deep in the second movie without shaking with anger, her eyes misting up, wishing she could be there and try to somehow prevent the slaughter.  
  
And now she had the chance. Or, at least she would, if she lasted long enough to make it to Rohan.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
They walked for several days, stopping only a short time to rest and to eat. For the most part, Brit stayed with the hobbits, encouraging them in their mischievousness, and AJ stayed up with Aragorn or Gandalf. As each day passed, a shadow grew in AJ, bigger and bigger until she said very little, always serious, always on the alert.  
  
Brit had noticed this and commented on it, but AJ had snapped at her, telling her to mind her own business. Neither had talked to each other since.  
  
It was about midday when the reached an outcropping of rocks in the so far deserted mountainous terrain, large boulders spread randomly about the place. Aragorn had decided this would be a good place to stop. AJ and Brit knew otherwise.  
  
"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf said, holding his pipe in his hands, his hair pulled back and tied with a strip of leather.  
  
AJ sat silently beside Brit on a large boulder, watching Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight with swords. It was quite amusing, actually.  
  
"Two, one, five. Good! Very good!" Boromir encouraged, making the adorable little hobbits smile happily.  
  
Aragorn also smiled softly as he watched them, a warm, happy look in his eyes. "Move your feet!" He warned, grinning at Merry and Pippin as they praised each other.  
  
"You look good, Pip," Merry said to his friend as they stood with their chests thrust out proudly.  
  
"Thanks," Pippin answered, grinning triumphantly as well.  
  
Unfortunately for them, they weren't quite ready when Boromir cried, "Faster!" And the three began to spar again.  
  
AJ couldn't prevent the smile on her face as she watched them fight. She only half-heard Gimli begin to speak. But when she realized what she was saying, she turned around slightly and watched him with hooded eyes.  
  
"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note their not, I would say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."  
  
'If he weren't all ready dead,' AJ thought bitterly, brushing away at the thick locks of hair that had escaped the bun she had them in. Gandalf shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," he answered, his voice grave.  
  
"Ouch!" The outcry from the small hobbit drew AJ's attention back to the practice between man and hobbits. Merry and Pippin stood by each other as Boromir looked on in horrified worry.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He cried as he reached for Pippin.  
  
Without warning, Pippin kicked him in the shin, and Merry got the back of his knees with the flat of his blade, and Boromir tumbled to the ground in surprise.  
  
"Get him!" Pippin cried as Merry said, "For the Shire!" The two little hobbits pounced Boromir and began to tickle him ruthlessly. All three of them laughed as the much larger man tried to squirm out from underneath them, but failing to do so.  
  
Both AJ and Brit were laughing outright at the sight of one man being brought down by two small hobbits. Aragorn was laughing as well, and both Sam and Frodo smiled, though Frodo's was obviously forced.  
  
Suddenly, Sam said, "What's that?" AJ's gaze drifted to where he was looking, as well as Brit's, and both girls stiffened. Merry and Pippin stopped tickling Boromir, and all three of them looked up.  
  
"It's nothing, just a wisp of clouds," Gimli said gruffly, dismissing the rapidly moving black thing in the sky.  
  
Surreptitiously, both Brit and AJ moved to hide themselves. Brit hid underneath a large boulder, and AJ hid underneath a particularly big bush.  
  
"It's moving fast," Boromir said as he took Aragorn's proffered hand of help and stood up. "And its moving against the wind."  
  
Legolas jumped up onto a large rock, looking into the sky, "It's Crebain from Dunland!"  
  
The Fellowship went into a flurry of action, and AJ watched them with dry amusement as they quickly gathered everything and hid. She jumped about three feet when she felt a solid body slide beneath the bush beside her. Oh yeah, Legolas had hid underneath a bush in the movie, too. Gee, what a coincidence.........  
  
Neither said anything as they watched the birds fly over them. AJ's breathing quickened in fear at the sight of so many birds, remembering the time she had gone to see the famous Hitchcock film at an outdoor theater. She had run home faster than she had run ever before, her hands covering her head, scared to death that some bird was going to attack her. Looking back, that movie was nothing compared to the real thing.  
  
Pressing herself as closely as she could to Legolas' larger frame, she tried to suppress her shivering. Again, she jumped when she felt his hands closing around her shoulders, holding her in reassurance. Without thought, she relaxed in his hold, glad that somebody was there to comfort her.  
  
When the birds were completely gone from sight, the Fellowship slowly, cautiously, got out from their hiding places. Brit held both Merry and Pippin close to her, her eyes unusually serious when she looked over to AJ. A glance passed between them, one that meant that all was forgiven and everything was okay. Thus, they were back on speaking terms.  
  
Legolas helped AJ out from underneath the bush, his body still close to hers, though he looked all around them, just in case. He still held both of her shoulders in his hand, but AJ didn't notice it, still shaking slightly with fear. Gandalf looked at both girls quietly.  
  
"Both of you knew about the Crebain." He said it as a statement, not a question.  
  
Neither girl answered him, but there eyes said all. Gandalf nodded, and looked at the sky. He leaned upon his staff as he looked at the Fellowship, specifically Frodo.  
  
"What were those, Gandalf?" Frodo asked, standing close to Sam and Aragorn.  
  
"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf answered candidly. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."  
  
The Fellowship looked at the mountain. AJ sucked in a deep breath, her eyes widening, her face going deathly pale.  
  
Brit moved instantly to AJ, placing a gentle hand on AJ's shoulder, and Legolas looked down at her in confusion. The Fellowship also turned to look at AJ in question.  
  
Thankfully, Brit answered for her, "When we were about fifteen, AJ and I went on this charity field trip to the mountains of our world, to climb them. Even then, AJ was terrified of heights. However, something went wrong with the rope holding her to the mountain. It snapped, and she fell. Fortunately, we were perhaps only ten or fifteen feet up, but it was still frightening. Ever since, she has tried to stay away from mountains."  
  
Merry looked at her in concern, "Were ya hurt much, AJ?"  
  
Swallowing painfully, AJ shook her head, "I broke my leg and a few ribs, but for the most part, I was okay. I just don't like mountains any more."  
  
Aragorn looked at her kindly, "Will you be able to make it across, Lady AJ?"  
  
"Yes, I will be able to make it across. And stop calling me 'Lady', 'cause God knows I'm not even close to being a lady."  
  
Legolas lightly squeezed her shoulders in reassurance, "I'm sure everything will be just fine, AJ. We all will be able to help you make it across."  
  
Her feathers ruffled, AJ glared at them all indignantly, breaking free from Legolas, "I'm not some porcelain doll who will break at the lightest touch. It's a mountain, inanimate. I was just being clumsy that day. After all, I don't really fear a mountain, I fear what can happen. Something doesn't make you fear it, your own inadequacies make you fear."  
  
Gandalf looked at her with approval, "That is a very wise thing that you say, AJ, for own so young as you."  
  
AJ smiled wryly at him, "Just because your nearly seven thousand years old doesn't mean I'm young!"  
  
He just shook his head in mock-exasperation, though there was amusement in his eyes. Everyone relaxed then. Merry and Pippin walked up to both of the girls.  
  
"Surely heights aren't that bad?" Pippin said, his blue eyes wide and so innocent that AJ wanted to send him back to Rivendell, to keep that innocence in his eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you something, Pip. Every time I look scared, you can throw a snowball at me," AJ said in a conspirators whisper. "Or, better yet, when I look scared, throw a snowball at Boromir."  
  
Pippin's eyes lit up and his smile widened impishly. Brit snorted in laughter, her body shaking with the effort to prevent the giggles to spill out.  
  
"Oh! Can I do that too, AJ!?" Merry asked hopefully. At AJ's nod, Merry and Pippin smiled at each other triumphantly and began to plot how big the snowballs were going to be and which appendage to throw them at.  
  
Brit walked over to AJ, who was smiling softly, shaking her head, "Oh boy, now you've done it. I bet you're going to purposely looked scared just to get them to throw snowballs at poor Boromir."  
  
AJ's grin widened and she looked at Brit innocently, "Who? Me? Never!"  
  
Her sister rolled her eyes and walked off, picking up random stuff and putting it together to help them get ready to leave.  
  
AJ's grin disappeared, then, and she looked at the mountain. She just wished what she said was true. Could she make it over the mountain?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well, there we go! Howdya like it? The next chapter is going to be full of snowball fights and the such! Review! ^_^V Sparky 


End file.
